Generally, user computing devices and computing systems may facilitate the management of a user's personal data. For example, the user may have information stored in a plurality of remote databases, such as those used by various social networking sites, elastic on-demand storage systems (for example, cloud computing systems), or remote file sharing services, as well as the user's own personal computer or mobile device to store personal data and/or personal information. The user's use of the Internet may result in a wide distribution of the user's personal information to many different computing systems, devices, and other users. For example, social networking sites, online retailers, and/or blogs may contain personal information about the user.
Generally, when a user wishes to update profile information (e.g., address, phone number, etc.), for example, at a social networking site, credit monitoring service, blog, and/or other online service, the user will manually update the information at each of the sites, by logging into multiple sites and providing information for storage in the relevant databases of the multiple sites. Thus, if a user changes phone numbers, he may need to visit multiple websites and navigate to the profile change sections in each in order to make the same change to the phone number on the multiple sites. These tasks become redundant and, accordingly, the user may not make changes to all accounts. Additionally, such manual changes increase the risk of errors (e.g., typos) in the updated information provides to different entities.